


Instrukcja obsługi

by toroj



Series: Instrukcja obsługi Sherlocka Holmesa [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Humor, Love, M/M, Sex Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sherlock, co to jest, na miłość boską?<br/>- Jesiotr.<br/>- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, co chcesz z nim zrobić?<br/>- Hmmm...<br/>- Na pewno nie! Zniosłem pędzelki, zniosłem czekoladę i dżem z jabłek, zniosłem kostki lodu i nagi paintball. Nadal po nim nie doczyściliśmy salonu. Ale nie zniosę żadnej cholernej ryby!<br/>- Rozumiem. Nie lubisz sushi z jesiotra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrukcja obsługi

_Czerwiec – lipiec 2011_

**Czwartek, notka nr 1**

Zauważyłem już znacznie wcześniej, że łatwiej mi przemyśleć i ogarnąć pewne sprawy, jeśli widzę je w formie zapisu. Pod tym względem Ella miała rację. Blog o sprawach kryminalnych pozwala mi nabrać dystansu do wydarzeń, które wyglądają całkiem inaczej, kiedy ogląda się je od wewnątrz i to jeszcze z taką adrenaliną, że się wręcz ulewa uszami. Ale są przecież rzeczy, których nie mogę napisać na blogu. Nikt normalny nie pisze na blogu o swoim życiu intymnym, zwłaszcza kiedy ten blog odwiedzają tysiące ludzi, łącznie z członkami rodziny królewskiej. Generalnie uważam, że ci, co opisują swój seks na blogach, są ekshibicjonistami albo żałosnymi kolesiami, masturbującymi się pod własny tekst na ekranie, a ja do takich typów nie należę. Z drugiej strony chcę ogarnąć to wszystko, co się teraz dzieje między Sherlockiem a mną, więc założyłem zahasłowany i ukryty folder. **[John, hasło KABUL było takie OCZYWISTE. Mógłbyś się następnym razem trochę bardziej wysilić?]**

Sypiamy ze sobą, lecz nie śpimy – wiem, to brzmi dziwnie - bo z Sherlockiem spać się nie da. Kiedy tylko odpływa do krainy snów, zaczyna się miotać jak pstrąg smażony żywcem. Wielkie, podwójne łóżko to dla niego za mało. Przekręca się, rozpycha, zmienia pozycję co trzy minuty, zdaje się mieć więcej kończyn niż ośmiornica. Wije się tak, że czasem w rezultacie śpi w poprzek albo w ogóle z nogami na poduszce. Kiedy leży na wznak, wydaje dźwięki kojarzące się z Darthem Vaderem, a w innych pozycjach – gada przez sen. Po prostu nie dało rady, miałem wrażenie, że zamiast w łóżku, jestem na ringu. Ja kontra kangur z ADHD. **[Kangur?! Przecież ja nawet nigdy nie byłem w Australii. Przepraszam, jestem wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą i tego się trzymajmy, dobrze?]** Wyniosłem się więc z powrotem na górę. Sherlock był urażony, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałem i stwierdził, że koloryzuję, albo w ogóle zmyślam. Więc następnym razem nagrałem jego wyczyny na komórkę.

Sherlock miał dziwną minę, kiedy oglądał na laptopie samego siebie.

Proszę bardzo. Leży na brzuchu, w pozycji „na rozgwiazdę”, ubrany wyłącznie w spodnie od piżamy. Poduszkę ma na głowie, kołdra oczywiście leży na podłodze. W kadrze pojawia się moja ręka i odsuwa poduszkę. Sherlock marszczy nos, zgrzyta zębami i nagle głośno, wyraźnie odzywa się grobowym głosem ducha ojca Hamleta: „Biedrooonki... Biedroooonki!” Obraz się trzęsie, bo właśnie się śmieję. Słychać mój głos: „Sherlock, jakie biedronki?” Sherlock: „Bipolarne”. A potem dodaje konfidencjonalnie: „Świeży transport z Wiednia. Morrrdercze rrrrajstopki...”.

Rajstopki mnie dobiły. Na tym filmik się skończył, bo ze śmiechu nie byłem w stanie dalej nagrywać. Natomiast Sherlock, z malującym się na twarzy głębokim namysłem, powiedział:

„Co ja mogłem mieć na myśli?”

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

„A skąd mam wiedzieć? To przecież twój mózg!”

Sherlock zamknął okno odtwarzacza i wklepał w Google: „biedronki+Wiedeń+morderstwo”.

Kurtyna.

**[„Na wiedeńskim uniwersytecie dokonano morderstwa na tle seksualnym. Ofiarę, studentkę drugiego roku, znaleziono w toalecie, uduszoną własnymi rajstopami. Ciało denatki nosiło ślady pobicia i brutalnego wykorzystania”. Niestety, nikt nie stwierdził obecności biedronek. Austriacka policja jest tak samo beznadziejna jak angielska.]**

 

**Piątek, notka nr 2**

Docieramy się. Uczymy. Przekroczyłem trzydziestkę, uprawiałem seks więcej razy, niż jestem w stanie zliczyć **[To się da uśrednić statystycznie. Jeśli podasz mi dane wyjściowe, wyliczę ci to w minutę.]** , i choć żaden ze mnie „szkocki ogier”, mam jednak jakieś doświadczenie na tym polu. Większość rzeczy działających na kobiety działa też na Sherlocka. Oczywiście on nie jest kobiecy. Zupełnie. Jest stuprocentowo męski. **[Dziękuję.]** Choć nie w tym napakowanym, włochatym, wytatuowanym i ociekającym testosteronem sensie. Sherlock to książę, który zstąpił z ekranu podczas seansu „Władcy Pierścieni” – czy może raczej jego wersji „dla dorosłych”. W każdym razie, ja wiem co robię, znam swoje preferencje, wiem co lubię, a czego nie lubię, natomiast Sherlock pod tym względem jest białą dziewiczą kartą. Dopiero uczy się samego siebie. Owszem, jego „transport” reagował i reaguje normalnie pod względem fizjologicznym, za to psychicznie Sherlock sam się wygłuszył do tego stopnia, że nawet goła Irene Adler nie robiła na nim szczególnego wrażenia. **[Zrobiła. John, Irene Adler to niezwykła kobieta o olśniewającym intelekcie. Naga czy ubrana, będzie nadal tak samo błyskotliwa.]**

Erotyki? Pornografia? Nuda... W sumie ma rację, kiedy widziało się jeden film tego typu, to jakby widziało się wszystkie. Może poza jednym... Aktorska, hiszpańskojęzyczna pornograficzna wersja Smerfów. Nie mogłem oderwać osłupiałego wzroku od tego widowiska.

„Ludzi to naprawdę podnieca?” – spytał Sherlock, a w jego głosie brzmiał głęboki sceptycyzm.

„Chyba tak... Bo inaczej po co by to nakręcono?” – odpowiedziałem słabo. Na ekranie laptopa Smerfetka z dużym zaangażowaniem robiła loda bodajże czy nie Osiłkowi. Miało to niby być zmysłowe, ale kojarzyło mi się raczej z czymś mechanicznym - tłokiem w lokomotywie, czy czymś w tym stylu. Ludzka pomysłowość chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.

Sherlock oparł ręce na moich ramionach i usłyszałem tuż przy uchu jego sex-baryton, w którym brzmiała nuta zafascynowania.

„Jak myślisz, czy ta farba jest toksyczna?” 

Penis Smerfa robił się coraz bardziej różowy, natomiast Smerfetka miała już chyba kompletnie niebieski język.

„Niezły sposób na podanie trucizny” – ocenił mój detektyw. – „Morderstwo nawet dubeltowe. Gdzie moje palce?”

Odbiło mu? Poruszyłem ramionami.  

„Tutaj”.

„Te odcięte”.

„Przesunąłem do tyłu, za pojemnik z fasolką”. **[To była ciecierzyca w sosie pomidorowym. Trzymaj się faktów.]**

Tyle, jeśli chodzi o stymulację wzrokową libido pana Holmesa.

Kiedy powiedział mi o swoich „wtorkach” i „piątkach” (zupełnie obojętnym tonem, nie odrywając oczu od mikroskopu), ręce mi opadły i sklęsłem jak przebita opona. Masakra... **[Czepiasz się. Przynajmniej były to czynności regularne i z zerowym ryzykiem zakażenia AIDS.]**

W głowie mi się nie mieści, że facet w jego wieku może do tego stopnia nie znać własnego ciała i potrzeb. Że tak naprawdę obudziłem go pod tym względem dopiero ja. Tak, ja! John Hamish Watson, ten śmieszny, niski gość, z brzydką blizną na ramieniu. Ta blizna to „plac pocałunków” Sherlocka.

Ekscytuje się nowym etapem naszej przyjaźni jak dziecko nową zabawką. Możliwe, że jest to dla niego kolejny eksperyment, ale postanowiłem się tym nie przejmować. **[Nie jest.]** Cieszę się z tego, co mam, a później się zobaczy.

Sherlock lubi mnie w mundurze i uwielbia mnie z niego rozbierać, więc nakładam na siebie co tylko się da. Zapinam starannie wszystkie guziki. Kupiłem nawet kevlar w demobilu, żeby mieć więcej warstw. A mój militarny fetyszysta zdejmuje ze mnie to wszystko powolutku i metodycznie. Całuje mnie po każdej sztuce odzieży, która spada na podłogę, dopóki moim jedynym strojem nie pozostają nieśmiertelniki na łańcuszku. Zwykle wtedy już obaj jesteśmy rozgrzani i gotowi. „To jak rozpakowywać prezent pod choinką” – powiedział któregoś razu Sherlock. Bardzo ładny komplement i taki... nieholmesowy.

Sherlock lubi pocałunki. Ja też lubię. Nie lubię wtykania języka do ust. On też nie lubi. Mieszanie śliny go nie pociąga. Stara się być delikatny i czuły. Czasem skubie zębami. Raz mnie ugryzł. **[Jednakowoż niechcąco.]** Potem było mu głupio i przepraszał, bo wtedy krzyknąłem – choć bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z bólu.

Ja też się go uczę, bo przecież do żadnego z nas nie dołączono przy urodzeniu instrukcji obsługi. Okazuje się, że ma łaskotki – wystarczy przesunąć mu leciutko palcem po kręgosłupie w części lędźwiowej, a już „staje dęba”.

Ma niesamowity węch, co zresztą zauważyłem już dużo wcześniej. Zupełnie jak jakiś cholerny ogar. Wchodzę do domu, a ten węszy i od razu mi mówi gdzie byłem i co jadłem. Zapachy najwyraźniej stanowią ważną część jego postrzegania zmysłowego. Może również dlatego jest taki czysty i wylizany jak kot. I może jego rezerwa wobec innych ludzi też częściowo z tego wynika. Niektórzy pewnie dla niego zwyczajnie śmierdzą. Ja sam, kiedy czasem trafię na jakąś damę zlaną perfumami od stóp do głów, mam ochotę uciec, zatykając sobie nos. A co dopiero Holmes.

Kiedy któregoś razu ogoliłem się wieczorem i wyjątkowo użyłem wody kolońskiej, Sherlock nie tylko rozpoznał markę, ale jeszcze wygonił mnie z łóżka do łazienki, żebym spłukał „tę ohydę”. Prychał przy tym jak pies, któremu jakiś kiepski żartowniś prysnął w nos dezodorantem. Toleruje tylko słabo perfumowane kosmetyki i najlepiej, żeby nie zawierały alkoholu. Kiedy Sherlok wtulił swoim zwyczajem nos w zagłębienie mojej szyi, agresywny zapach Old Spice’a musiał zadziałać jak cios obuchem. **[John, Old Spice to najbardziej ordynarna i tandetna linia kosmetyków, dobra dla spoconych Jankesów. Obraża mnie już sam widok butelki z tym idiotycznym okręcikiem. Kupię ci na Gwiazdkę Hugo Bossa.]** Chyba lubi się tak przytulać, choć nie zawsze to robi. Czasem pozwala się jedynie trzymać za rękę lub albo dotyka mnie stopą, jakby chciał skontrolować, czy nadal jestem obok. Ale czego innego miałbym się spodziewać po Aspergeryku z fobią na dotyk? Zachowuje się jak oswajany kot, który raz przyjdzie się połasić, a potem znów trzyma dystans. Jednak odległość się zmniejsza z każdym dniem.

Ale nie ma obaw, ten proces dotyczy tylko mnie. Dla reszty świata pan S.H. jest nadal tak samo przykry. **[A świat jest przykry dla mnie, więc trwamy we wzajemnej równowadze.]**

 

**Niedziela, notka nr 3**

**[To hasło też było naprawdę łatwe. Powinieneś się bardziej postarać.]**

Owszem, lubię dreszczyk emocji i skoki adrenaliny, inaczej bym się nie trzymał tego szalonego króla kryminalistyki. Jednak z naszej dwójki to Sherlock jest eksperymentatorem. Mimo to nie spodziewałem się, że wczorajszego popołudnia położy przede mną paczkę prezerwatyw i tubkę lubrykantu, po czym oznajmi, że jest gotów przejść do kolejnego etapu. Muszę przyznać, że mnie zamurowało na dobrych kilka minut. A tymczasem Holmes, tym swoim pięknym, seksownym barytonem, wykładał mi, że rozumie moje zaskoczenie, więc mogę być „tym na górze”. Sherlock nie ma nic przeciwko. Łaskawca... I jeszcze, że poczynił przygotowania teoretyczne, a mnie zostawił kilka zakładek w przeglądarce, w folderze zatytułowanym „seks analny”. Powinienem się zapoznać z materiałem na stronach. Położył mi otwarty laptop na kolanach i sobie poszedł. A ja zostałem, zupełnie ogłuszony, z perspektywą czytania o zwieraczu odbytu, nawilżaniu, bakteriach oraz zasadach higieny i bezpieczeństwa. Cierpliwość, odpowiednie przygotowanie... Możliwość uszkodzenia delikatnych tkanek... No, ale Sherlock dojrzał do następnego etapu. Kimże ja, maluczki, jestem, by kwestionować jego zdanie? **[Chciałbym się upewnić: czy to była ironia?]**

Myślałem, że dziewictwo straciłem w wieku lat szesnastu, w te pamiętne wakacje, kiedy spotkałem gorącą osiemnastkę imieniem Marion – chmura rudych włosów, ogromne, orzechowe oczy, mnóstwo piegów i wielkie zęby, białe jak kostki cukru. Wychodzi na to, że można jednak być dziewicą recyklingowaną i stracić je po raz drugi, tak jak ja z Sherlockiem. A nawet trzeci i czwarty, jak dobrze policzyć. Na razie byłem u progu trzeciego rozdziewiczenia i to mi się nie podobało. Wcale a wcale.

(Ten kawałek będzie trudny, czuję to.)

Sherlock wylazł spod prysznica, czyściutki i pachnący mydłem aloesowym, z jeszcze wilgotnymi włosami. Promienny Sherlock Weź-Mnie-Tu-I-Teraz Holmes. Wstępne pieszczoty wypadły jakoś nieprzekonująco. Niby wszystko poprawnie, ale nie czułem tej iskry, jaka zawsze między nami przeskakiwała. W końcu Sherlock położył się na boku, z podgiętymi nogami, z uśmiechem jak słoneczko z reklamy i powiedział, że wszystko w porządku, mogę zaczynać. No więc zacząłem. Powoli, ostrożnie, tak jak to wyczytałem w mądrych artykułach na temat. Cokolwiek się dzieje na filmach wiadomego rodzaju, _tego_ się nie da zrobić na szybko i w seksualnym amoku. Trzeba partnera albo partnerkę przygotować, inaczej stosunek wiąże się z okropnym bólem, a nawet może się skończyć okaleczeniem. Teraz brzmi to sucho i medycznie, ale wtedy byłem bardzo zdenerwowany. Działałem jak mogłem najostrożniej. Uspokajająco głaskałem Sherlocka drugą ręką po plecach i usiłowałem prowadzić lekką rozmowę zgodnie z sugestią seksuologa z filmu instruktażowego, ale chyba bredziłem jakieś okropne bzdury. **[Potwierdzam.]**

Spytałem, czy wszystko na pewno okej.

„Jasne, John” – odpowiedział, ale ja już wiedziałem, że nie jest okej. NIC NIE BYŁO OKEJ.

Cała ta sytuacja była absurdalna i chora. To nie była żadna miłość, ani nawet zwykły seks. Miałem wrażenie, że uczestniczę w badaniu lekarskim. Cholera, to przecież sypialnia, a nie gabinet proktologa, a mnie chodziło po głowie tylko to, że mój detektyw-konsultant ma prostatę w idealnym stanie! Aż rzuciłem w myślach grubszym słownictwem.

Nic nie było okej, bo Sherlock pokazywał pogodną twarz, jak maskę – och, on potrafi to doskonale! - a przez jej otwory wyglądał Sherlock zaniepokojony i zjeżony. Za dobrze go znam, żeby dać się wpuścić w takie maliny.

„Wszystko w porządku” – powtórzył swobodnym tonem, ale jednocześnie przyciskał do piersi poduszkę, spiął się nieznacznie i widziałem wyraźnie, że całe jego ciało krzyczy: „Nie rób mi krzywdy!”. Nie wytrzymałem tego psychicznie. Jestem lekarzem, a nie cholernym katem.

W fachowym języku poza „gwałtem” istnieje jeszcze określenie „stosunek wymuszony”, kiedy ofiara się nie opiera, może nawet udawać, że jej to sprawia przyjemność, ale od zwykłego gwałtu to się różni właściwie tylko brakiem siniaków. Sherlock wyglądał jak ofiara takiego właśnie wymuszenia i ja też się czułem przymuszony.

Wycofałem palce i powiedziałem, że to nie ma sensu. I że nie chcę tego dalej ciągnąć.

Sherlock gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. Nadal był zwinięty w kłębek, więc bez trudu odwróciłem go przodem do siebie, niczym tobołek.

„Sherlock, przecież właśnie NIE JEST w porządku, więc co ty mi tu za kity wciskasz? Tobie to nie sprawia żadnej frajdy. Nie chcesz tego!”

„Ale ty chcesz”.

Na moment straciłem boski dar mowy.

„Skąd ci, u diabła, przyszło do głowy, że ja to chcę robić w ten sposób?!”

„Myślałem, że to ci sprawi przyjemność. Jesteś przyzwyczajony do kobiet. Od miesiąca ciągle robimy to samo... Pomyślałem, że ci się już nudzi. Pochwy sobie nie wyhoduję, ale mam inne otwory, z których możesz korzystać”.

I tak dalej, cały wykład o tym, że skoro ja jestem bi, a on johnoseksualny (Chryste, skąd on bierze takie słownictwo?!) więc logiczne, że to ja powinienem być stroną aktywną.

Miałem w tamtej chwili straszną ochotę walić głową o ścianę nad szczytem łóżka. Sherlock Holmes postanowił być moją „dziewczyną”. Nie powiedział tego, ale między słowami dało się wyczuć: „Żebyś nie poszukał sobie następnej Sarah”.

Nie wiem ile on ma IQ, ale chyba coś koło dwustu. Kiedyś wspomniał, że robił testy Mensy, ale przerwał, bo były nudne, przewidywalne i nie stanowiły żadnego wyzwania intelektualnego. Nie ogarniam, jakim sposobem geniusz tego formatu może być zarazem aż takim idiotą. Bał się, że się nim znudzę i pójdę sobie do jakiejś baby, więc złożył się dobrowolnie w ofierze jak jakiś pieprzony... przepraszam, _niedopieprzony_ kamikadze. Nie wiadomo czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

Oczywiście dałem wyraz frustracji, a Sherlock zrobił focha. Sytuacja najwyraźniej go przerastała. To było coś z zakresu „zawiłe uczucia zwykłych ludzi”, a on w uczuciach nadal jeszcze się gubi. Co było do okazania. „O co się czepiasz, Johnie Watsonie? Chciałem przecież dobrze”. Rozłożył bezradnie ręce i zrobił tak niewiarygodną minę, że ryknąłem śmiechem. Wyglądał jak królik z kreskówki, którego farmer z dwururką przyłapał na polu marchwi. Za jedno takie zdjęcie Lestrade oddałby pół wypłaty! Strzał w punkt. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie chciał mnie rozbroić, to powinien zrobić „królika”. **[Dobrze wiedzieć.]**

Uściskałem go tak, że niemal się udusił.

„Ty cymbale żelazny... Kocham cię, ty wariacie. I nie zostawię cię, nawet jak będziesz najnudniejszym marudą w całym Londynie. Chociaż nie ma obaw, to nam nie grozi. A seksem (tfu!) analnym zajmiemy się, jak nam obu to będzie pasowało. Może za miesiąc, może za rok, a może wcale. Chrzanić to.”

Sherlock też zaczął się śmiać, a ja słyszałem w jego głosie ulgę. Objął mnie w pasie, wtulając nos w moją szyję, jak zawsze. I tradycyjnie nazwał mnie znowu „swoim pięknym żołnierzem”. On ma naprawdę fatalny gust. **[Chciałbym zauważyć, że to nie ja się zlewam Old Spice’em. A poza tym już chyba mówiliśmy o moim guście i twojej niskiej samoocenie? Co na to Ella?]**

Wszystko wróciło do normy.

 

**Znowu czwartek, notka nr 4**

**[Hasło BEZCZELNYHAKER44 było pomysłowe, ale nie powinieneś go zapisywać na ostatniej stronie swojego notesu.]**

Gumki wrzuciłem do szuflady. Ich termin ważności upłynie dopiero za dwa lata, a może się jeszcze wiele zdarzyć przez ten czas. Lubrykant wylądował w kuble. Zamiast tego lepkiego świństwa przyniosłem do domu olejek rumiankowy do masażu. Sherlock często pół dnia garbi się nad stanowiskiem w labie Barts, a potem drugie pół w naszej kuchni. Widziałem, jak prostuje się z trudem, więc teraz od czasu do czasu masuję Sherlockowi plecy - wpierw delikatnie rozgrzewam skórę, potem wyszukuję twarde węzełki mięśni. Zaczynam od karku, a potem schodzę coraz niżej. Przydał się ten kurs... Wzdycha wtedy i niemalże mruczy z zadowolenia jak kot. Pan Niedotykalski rozpłaszcza się niczym mokra ściereczka. Mógłbym go wyżąć, złożyć w kostkę i schować do kieszeni. Owszem, wróciło do mnie wspomnienie tego smarkacza z Afganistanu, ale tylko na moment. Sherlock polubił te seanse, wyciszają go. Zszedł z trzech plastrów nikotynowych do jednego. „Jazdy” zdarzają mu się rzadziej i nie są tak intensywne. Czy tego człowieka w ogóle ktoś przede mną dotykał? Tak normalnie, skóra do skóry, a nie przez ubranie? Odnoszę wrażenie, że jego dziewictwo nie było poczwórne, ale wręcz popiątne.

Te masaże są cichym sposobem na „wyłączanie myślenia” Sherlocka. Drugi sposób jest znacznie głośniejszy. Czuję naprawdę dziką satysfakcję, kiedy udaje mi się doprowadzić pana detektywa-konsultanta na sam skraj świadomości, kiedy zamyka dziób, przestaje się mądrzyć, tylko wije się jak obłąkany gronostaj i jedyne co może z siebie wydobyć to: „Joooohn, oooo Jooooohn...”. Albo wykrzykuje: „Kapitanie, mój kapitanie! Weź mnie bez litości!”. Albo tarza się nago na stole w salonie, z krążkami ananasa na... **[John, to jest absolutne, bezczelne łgarstwo.]**  (Tak, doskonale wiem, draniu, że znów złamałeś hasło i to czytasz). **[Wcale nie.]**

„No i jak tam? Jak ci idzie niemyślenie?” – spytałem wczoraj.

„Dobrze...” – wymruczał, nie otwierając oczu. – „Przypominam sobie techniki dermoplastyczne. Jeden tor myśli, zero dygresji... Bardzo odprężające”.

Miał na sobie tylko cienkie szorty, więc klaps w pośladek wypadł chyba nieco boleśnie. **[Nieco? Mam zaprezentować tego siniaka?]** Ja tu się wysilam, a ten rozmyśla o wypychaniu zwierzaków. Glizda puszysta! Odwrócił się na plecy, wyciągając ramiona nad głową. Uśmiechał się leniwie jak najedzony czarny lampart. Jest piękny i wie o tym, drań. Miałem ochotę go przelecieć jak torpeda, ale postanowiłem zachować resztki godności osobistej.

„Och, John... Jak ja żyłem, kiedy ciebie nie było?” – westchnął.

Jak? Bałaganiarsko, autodestrukcyjnie i samotnie. A teraz tylko bałaganiarsko. Widać postęp.

Jest tak wdzięczny za to, co dla niego robię, że nawet zaczął od czasu do czasu gotować. To bardzo miłe. Sherlock Holmes miły... Wielki Boże! Myślałem, że nawet jajko na miękko przekracza jego możliwości, a tymczasem potrafi przyrządzić ragout z królika. Najlepiej wychodzi mu właśnie mięso. Co prawda jego czynności kulinarne podejrzanie przypominają sekcje i doświadczenia laboratoryjne, ale to, co w rezultacie pojawia się na naszych talerzach, jest jadalne i nawet smaczne. **[Mam liczne, nieodkryte jeszcze talenty.]**

Czytasz!

**[Nie czytam, ja tylko piszę.]**

**Na szczęście środa, notka nr 5**

Sherlock niepotrzebnie obawiał się nudy i rutyny. Ten związek jest za świeży, byśmy w nią popadli. Wynajdujemy sobie rozmaite zabawy.

Choć nie wszystkie eksperymenty kończą się pozytywnie...

Holmes kupił kajdanki, ale próba takiego urozmaicenia naszego życia erotycznego skończyła się strasznym fiaskiem. Obaj przypomnieliśmy sobie tamten szaleńczy bieg po zaułkach, kiedy uciekaliśmy, skuci razem za nadgarstki. I w konsekwencji to, co nastąpiło potem: koszmar Sherlocka, kiedy płakał, rozmawiając ze mną przez telefon, a potem musiał zrobić krok w otchłań – oraz mój koszmar, znacznie dłuższy i boleśniejszy, który pozostawił mi we włosach garść siwizny. Nieudany wieczór, zero seksu, pół nocy przeleżeliśmy bezsennie. Sherlock przytulony do moich pleców na łyżeczkę. Opowiadałem mu o Afganistanie. Szeptałem o gorącym słońcu i o śniegu białym i sypkim jak cukier. O wyglądających jak duchy kobietach w niebieskich powiewnych burkach. O dziewczętach w kolorowych chustach, jak barwnymi grupkami, śpiewając, chodziły kamienistą ścieżką po wodę do studni... I o małych, wszędobylskich chłopcach, podchodzących pod bazę, by pograć w piłkę z dużymi jasnowłosymi żołnierzami, wyprosić gumę do żucia, zeszyt lub ołówek... I o śmiertelnie groźnych żmijach lewantyńskich, wylegujących się na pastwiskach i wpełzających do ludzkich siedzib. Nikt z nas nie ruszał się wtedy z bazy bez surowicy w kieszeni... Mówiłem o tym, jakie to uczucie, kiedy trafia cię kula. O Chrisie Murrayu, moim przyjacielu, który odszedł, nim zdążyłem mu podziękować za ocalenie życia. A potem rozkleiłem się do reszty i szlochałem, że po raz trzeci czegoś takiego nie zniosę. Jeśli Holmes da się głupio zabić w czasie którejś ze swoich durnych eskapad po slumsach i bandziorskich melinach, to ja tego nie wytrzymam. Nie będzie żadnych prochów, ani psychoterapii, w szufladzie mam pistolet.

„Szszszsz... Nie zostawię cię, John. Nigdzie się nie wybieram” – powiedział cicho.

Nie wiem, co się stało. Nie płakałem pod Barts. Nie płakałem na pogrzebie. Ani wtedy, gdy odwiedzałem cmentarz. Nie załamałem się podczas żadnej z sesji z Ellą. Ani też wówczas, gdy Sherlock niefrasobliwie sobie zmartwychwstał, olśniony własnym dowcipnym pomysłem. Dopiero teraz, z powodu jakiegoś głupstwa, jakby runęła we mnie tama i wszystko wylało się na zewnątrz. Płakałem długo, rozpaczliwie i byłem w końcu tak zmordowany, że zasnąłem w ramionach Sherlocka. On chyba wcale nie spał, bo tym razem nie odstawiał kangura na ringu. Rano powiedział:

„Przepraszam, John, że tak cię wtedy przeraziłem. Nie miałem innego wyjścia, ale i tak przepraszam”.

„To wina Moriarty’ego” – mruknąłem. – „Chociaż ty też się zachowałeś jak ostatnia świnia”.

„Przepraszam”.

Nareszcie, po ośmiu miesiącach, usłyszałem to słowo.

Kajdanki wysłaliśmy anonimowo do SY, na ręce Donovan. Ozdobione dużą ilością różowych kokardek. Żałuję, że nie widziałem jej miny, kiedy otworzyła paczkę.

 

**I jeszcze raz czwartek, notka nr 6**

Inne rozrywki wychodzą nam znacznie lepiej. Nie wszystkie są natury erotycznej. Ostatecznie nie jesteśmy parą królików. Często po prostu się wygłupiamy jak para smarkaczy. Boże, już nie pamiętam, kiedy śmiałem się tak bardzo i tak często. I uwielbiam słuchać, jak śmieje się Sherlock.

Jedna z takich gier nazywa się „Wytrzymaj”. Reguły są proste: jeden z nas się wydurnia i próbuje rozśmieszyć drugiego. Ten drugi oczywiście udaje wodza Kamienną Twarz. Zwycięzca ma prawo do jednego życzenia, które przegrany musi spełnić.

„Wytrzymaj”

_Akt I, scena pierwsza._

Sherlock leży na kanapie z książką. Tym razem nie jest to żadne opasłe dzieło z zakresu patologii tylko „coś lekkiego” czyli fabularyzowany dokument: „Podejrzenia pana Whichera: Morderstwo w domu na Road Hill”. To o takim Holmesie z XIX wieku, tylko znacznie brzydszym i mniej inteligentnym. Sherlock czyta głośno:

\- W pokoju dziecięcym Whicherowi pokazano, w jaki sposób wyciągnięto kocyk spomiędzy pościeli Saville’a w noc, kiedy chłopiec zaginął...

Podchodzę. Mam na sobie mundur, ale tym razem bez kevlaru. I bez T-shirtu. Perfidnie prezentuję swą męską klatę. Sherlock zerka, ale czyta dalej.

\- ...kołderka i prześcieradło zostały „na powrót starannie złożone” w nogach łóżeczka...

Wyciągam zza pleców najnowszy nabytek – hełm – i wkładam go na głowę. Sherlock przełyka ślinę, ale mężnie ciągnie dalej:

\- Jak zauważył Whicher, „jest wysoce wątpliwe, żeby mógł to zrobić mężczyzna”...

No, ty na pewno nie poskładałbyś kołderki, niechluju... **[Za to ty byś ją nie tylko złożył, ale jeszcze wyprasował.]**

Ze znaczącą miną pokazuję Holmesowi pejcz. (Przetarłem go wcześniej środkiem dezynfekującym. Ostatecznie Holmes okładał nim trupy, fuj.) Sherlock trzyma się twardo, choć głos zaczyna dziwnie mu się załamywać, jakby przechodził wsteczną mutację.

\- Następnie z Foleyem i Wolfem... przeeeeprowadził eksperymen-t, chcąc się przekonać...

Powolutku smyram Sherlocka końcówką pejcza po brzuchu. Trzyma się.

\- ...czy da się... wyciągnąć trzyletnie dziecko z łóżeczka... niebudzącnikogoinnegowtymsamympokoju!

Wsuwam pejcz w rozcięcie jego koszuli i odzywam się głosem starej burdelmamy:

\- Byłeś baaardzo niegrzecznim detektiwem, Holmesie.

Nie wytrzymuje!

Otwarta książka spada mu na twarz. Sherlock ryczy ze śmiechu, wyje, pokłada się, aż w końcu stacza z kanapy na podłogę. I tam nadal rży jak obłąkaniec. Zwycięstwo! Klepię go bacikiem po siedzeniu.

\- Zdejmuj majtki, niegrzeczny chłopcze.

Patrzy na mnie z dołu, purpurowy jak burak. Ma łzy w oczach.

\- Litości... – rzęzi.

Czy ja aby nie przesadziłem? Zaraz się, sirota nieszczęsny, udusi.

I na to wszystko - o jasny gwint! – wchodzi pani Hudson z talerzykiem w rękach. Zapomniałem zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Tableau! - jak mawiają Francuzi.

\- Chłopcy, przyniosłam wam... szarlotkę... – Ogarnia spojrzeniem tę całą scenę: ja w rozchełstanym kamuflażu, z taktycznym saganem na łbie i z tym cholernym batem; Sherlock u moich stóp, zachłystujący się i zalany łzami. Stawia szarlotkę na stoliku kawowym, a na jej twarz wypływa wyraz dezaprobaty.

\- John, ja rozumiem, jesteś byłym wojskowym i masz surowe poglądy. Ale kary cielesne to nigdy nie jest dobre wyjście!

W ostatecznym rozrachunku całą pulę zgarnia starsza pani. Wychodzi, zostawiając nas obu na podłodze, totalnie zakwiczanych. **[Żenujące, doprawdy. Jeszcze się odegram.]**

 

**Sobota, notka nr 7**

_Sherlock, ja mam dosyć. „Prywatność” to nie jest tylko słowo na „P”, wiesz? Likwiduję hasło, i tak włazisz mi tu jak do stodoły._ **[Ależ hasłuj, hasłuj! Nie pozbawiaj mnie tej odrobiny rozrywki.]**

Sherlock okazjonalnie trenuje morderczą kravkę – specjalność izraelskich komandosów, nieocenioną podczas burd w zaułkach. Ja – elegantsze jujitsu. Obaj chodzimy co dwa tygodnie na strzelnicę. Jesteśmy och jakimi brrrutalnymi facetami, co to potrafią zadźgać wykałaczką **[Cienkie drewienko, opalone i utwardzone nad ogniem można teoretycznie wbić ofierze w nerkę i przynajmniej tymczasowo ją unieruchomić. Wbicie przez oko do mózgu spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć, choć sugerowałbym nie wykałaczkę, a ołówek.]** i udusić sznurówką. Taaaa...

Nasza straszliwa brutalność polega na pocałunkach, wzajemnym myzianiu, pieszczotach – jak patrzę na to obiektywnie z boku, jesteśmy niewinni jak te lelije. Ksywka Sherlocka – Dziewica – nic a nic nie straciła na aktualności. **[Szubrawiec.]**

Czasem po prostu wylegujemy się na kanapie. Opowiadam o wojsku, o swoich studiach medycznych, o Harry – raczej krótko, żeby nie usłyszeć grymaśnego: „To nudne, John”. Czasami powtarzam sobie wiadomości z interny i chirurgii nagłych wypadków, czytając na głos, a Sherlock słucha uważnie, z głową opartą na moim udzie. Kiedy indziej on zabiera głos, snując opowieści o swoich podróżach. Okazuje się, że zwiedził kawał świata. Daleki Wschód, Bliski Wschód, RPA, Egipt, Białoruś, Japonia, był nawet przelotnie w tak egzotycznym kraju jak Polska.

Półnagi, leżę na brzuchu na miękkim kocu rozłożonym w salonie. „Brutalny” Sherlock dosiada mnie jak wierzchowca, otacza udami moje lędźwie, jego ciało promieniuje przyjemnym ciepłem. Czuję delikatne dotknięcia na karku i łopatkach, muskanie pędzelkiem drażni nerwy. Wstają mi włosy na karku, dreszcze biegną wzdłuż kręgosłupa, spływają aż do pośladków. Czuję, jak rośnie mi tętno, a spodnie robią się podejrzanie ciasne. Nie jest to nieprzyjemne, ale nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam.

Parskam śmiechem, lecz Sherlock ucisza mnie karcącym „szszsz...”.

„Sherlock, czy ten tusz jest zmywalny?”

„Prędzej czy później” – mówi enigmatycznie. – „Cicho, ja się muszę wczuć”.

Wczuwa się, muskając mnie po żebrach, a ja wyję w poduszkę z flagą. Japońska masakra pędzelkiem bambusowym!

Potem jednak ziemia drży, gwiazdy spadają, a zniecierpliwiona pani Hudson stuka w sufit szczotką.

Tusz okazał się być z tych zmywalnych raczej _później_ i nadal miałem go na sobie dzisiaj podczas dyżuru w przychodni. Niestety, podciągnęły mi się rękawy i bystrooka, starsza wiekiem Azjatka, skarżąca się na bóle wątroby, dostrzegła fragment ideogramu. Nachyliła się ku mnie z zainteresowaniem.

„ _Shodo_? Mogę zobaczyć?”

Speszony, odpiąłem guzik mankietu i podciągnąłem rękaw wyżej. Kobieta pokiwała głową z ukontentowaniem, ale powiedziała, że to tylko fragment tekstu. Fakt. Prawdę mówiąc, ten tekst miałem (i mam nadal) na całym ciele i żywiłem nadzieję, że nie jest to przepis na _sushi_. Spytałem, czy potrafi to przetłumaczyć. Japonka pokiwała głową, że tak.

„Tylko... ekhm... musiałbym zdjąć koszulę...” – Zerknąłem nerwowo na drzwi gabinetu.

„Panie doktorze, miałam dwóch mężów i wychowałam trzech synów. Cóż to dla mnie jeden młodzieniec bez koszuli?” – odpowiedziała pobłażliwie.

Na wszelki wypadek zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby ktoś nas tu zastał w tak dwuznacznej sytuacji. Wyleciałbym z pracy z wilczym biletem. Rozebrałem się do pasa, a starsza pani włożyła okulary.

„Mój piękny samuraj...” – czytała powoli, obchodząc mnie wolniutko dokoła. – „Kwiat... Kwiecie _sakura_ , nie opadaj. Przywiążę cię nicią do gałęzi. Mały wojowniku, krzyk twojego serca jest większy od ciebie... a droga _bushido_ jest twoim imieniem i będę... nią iść”.

Poczułem dławienie w gardle i wilgoć w oczach.

„To _haiku_ , doktorze. Bardzo piękne _haiku_. I ładny charakter pisma. Wielkie uczucie. _Shodo_ na papierze to sztuka. _Haiku_ na papierze to uczucia. Ale _shodo_ i _haiku_ na ciele to wielka miłość. Będziecie obaj bardzo szczęśliwi”.

Chrząknąłem ze zmieszaniem i zrobiłem się chyba czerwony jak cegła. Pośpiesznie włożyłem koszulę. Skąd, u licha, wiedziała?

„Ależ młody człowieku, chodzę po tym świecie od sześćdziesięciu lat, myślisz, że nie rozpoznam _shodo_ męskiej ręki?” -  Pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie i zachichotała jak pozytywka.

Sherlock w głębi duszy jest beznadziejnym romantykiem.

**[Pfff...]**

**Author's Note:**

> Smerfowy hiszpański pornol z ludzkimi aktorami istnieje realnie. 
> 
> Wskazówki dotyczące seksu analnego czerpałam z programu Bez Tabu - dotyczą one zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn. 
> 
> Cytowane fragmenty pochodzą z książki „Podejrzenia pana Whichera: Morderstwo w domu na Road Hill” pióra Kate Summerscale, w tłumaczeniu Marii Jaszczurowskiej. 
> 
> Kaligrafię na skórze pożyczyłam z filmu „Pillow book”.


End file.
